And Now for Something Completly Different
by ShadowWolfX
Summary: They killed it.....I brought it back to life! LIVE DAMN YOU!


How ya doin people? Well it's time that Slaby came back from the dead to write anew story. This will have some plot.maybe.. some interesting turning points.. almost.and might even be long.fuck I'm gonna write what I feel and than stop! We shall now introduce the peeps..  
  
Jason---Slaby, me, the author, the psycho, the.uh.. thing! Matt---Lancet Mage, the freak, the nut Fox---uhhhh Fox? He's the angry dick who wants to kill everything!! Joey---Mullet.that's it.. mullet Jordan---The gay guy who we kill.. he's the next Kenny! Mike---Lord Augustus, my buddy! The brains.. well the brain cell at least  
  
NOW WE START!!!  
  
CHAPTER 1: If the world had sound effects.. we'd all be better off!  
  
It was a cold dark scary night, and the gang was all sitting around the campfire roasting smores. The fact that the fire was in Jordan's house and Jordan was doused in gasoline and burning in the middle of the blaze meant nothing at all. Jason was eating the marshmallows whole as Fox was spraying lighter fluid directly onto Jordan's head. Joey was hiding his mullet cuse he didn't want it to burn, Matt was throwing chocolate to some squirrels so he could kill them later, and Mike was writing on Jordan's rug "I wish my mother had a cock so I could suck it, signed Jordan". Just a normal day.  
  
Until the world blew up and everyone died. Except our heroes. Well not heroes they're just the main characters of the story. Not Jordan, he's the retard we kill all the time for comic relief. SO the gang sat in the void of nothingness pissed off cuse there were no hot bitches to sleep with. That's when Mike decided to show off his new invention.  
  
"It's a pandimensional-interstellar-nuerogernetic-kontraphysics-yoivortex, or PINKY."  
  
"Why in the hell would you name it pinky?!?" Fox screamed, throwing hot ash into Jordan's eyes.  
  
"It's an anagram..P-I-N-K-Y? You know, each letter." Mike started to explain.  
  
"Magic, gotcha." Jason interrupted.  
  
"So what's it do? Make beer?!" Matt said hopefully.  
  
"Takes us to different universes." Mike said smacking Matt for being stupid.  
  
"Wait.so we can go to different universes.and fuck hot space chicks??!" Joey screamed.  
  
"BITCHES?!?!" Fox yelled jumping up from the burning carcass of Jordan.  
  
"Technically.but we'd be meeting human -like creatures not aliens."  
  
"BITCHES!" all the rest of them yelled. Except Jordan. He was burning.  
  
"CRANK THAT FUCKER UP BITCH!" Jason yelled getting antsy for not already fucking "hot alien bitches" as the so eloquently put it.  
  
"Damn Slaby! We all wanna fuck hot bitches too, but I gotta find the right universe!"  
  
Jordan, being a dumbass, hit the buttons like a dork and ran around like a moron.  
  
"BLAH BLAH BLAH! I'M GAY BLAH BLAH!" Jordan screamed as the were teleported to the universe called Gunsmoke. The were about to meet a person who reminded them much of Slaby. His name.was Vash the Stampede.  
  
Getting used to life after about.three seconds they all sat around in a bar talking over the carcass of Jordan. He wasn't dead, just beat to a pulp.  
  
"You see how not drunk I am? FIX IT!" Fox was yelling at the bartender as Mike and Matt were drowning themselves in whiskey.  
  
"I say Meryl is hotter!" Mike yelled.  
  
"Milly is so fucking better looking!" Matt countered.  
  
"Be glad they aren't here, they can hit pretty hard." A new voice popped up from next to Slaby. Jason and the mystery man, decked in a red trenchcoat, were talking about some stupid thing when he interrupted Matt and Mike's convo.  
  
"And who the fuck are you?" Matt yelled not realizing he was yelling.  
  
"I am a hunter of peace.the elusive mayfly."  
  
"He's Vash the Stampede." Jason cut him in quickly.  
  
"Hey how'd you know?" Vash asked.  
  
"Huge fan. Saw every show. Have the costume. Can we get back to drinking??"  
  
"YEA!" a chorus came from the gang as the started to initiate Vash into the group.  
  
"Why is that one dead?" Vash asked pointing to Jordan.  
  
"He's not dead, he's just gay." Matt said slamming down another beer.  
  
"Oh."  
  
Jason was standing on his head, drinking beer after beer after beer as he kicked a ball into the air.  
  
"Why don't you try to do that without drinking?" Vash started to say as Jason fell to his feet and screamed loudly back at him.  
  
"DON'T TRY TO ADD LOGIC TO MY ACTIONS IT JUST SCREWS ME UP!"  
  
It was then the doors blew open and a man decked in a black trenchcoat stood with a huge ass gun.  
  
"Vash the stampede! I'm here to collect my.." He was immediately thrown to the ground as Slaby ran into him.  
  
"I WAS TALKING HERE!"  
  
TO BE CONTUVRE!  
  
*****Note from ShadowWolfX***** I don't own anything. I'm a freak. I am poor! I would however like to mention a few people or places in case anyone is a little picky.  
  
I took a few jokes from other places.  
  
The "See how not drunk I am? Fix it!" line was taken from A Modest Destiny at squidi.net.  
  
The "Don't apply logic to my actions it just fucks me up" line, with a few changes from myself, was taken from Bob and George at bobandgeorge.com.  
  
If either of the authors of these webcomics have a problem with me using their quotes, let me know at beaman89@aol.com and I will erase them from my fic.  
  
This story will continue. I've got things in store. Just gotta find time. Until next time! 


End file.
